


Under the summer sky

by YouMeAtNope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, OC, child oc, story telling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMeAtNope/pseuds/YouMeAtNope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me how you and daddy met." He whispered, eyes filled with hope as he awaited his father's reply with an eagerness that Levi envied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the summer sky

**Author's Note:**

> There was a tumblr promt that said your otp's child asking one half of your otp to say how they met, so I decided to write a fic for it.

“Daddy!”

It was a name the Frenchman had grown used to. He was now used to the cries, the screams and the whimpers as his son woke up and shook in his bed as he tried to recover from a nightmare.

Levi was at his son's room in a flash, and he pushed the door open, stepped inside and saw his son's face glow under the night light above his bed. He was crying, small form shaking as he rubbed at his eyes and held a hand out to his father. Levi perched on the edge of his son's bed and held his arms out, soon pulling the crying brunette closer as he cradled the child to his chest; gently stroking his hair.

"Shhh, it was just a dream, Kai. Shhhh." The Frenchman continued cradling the child to his chest as he hummed softly, doing his best to comfort him as he snotted into his father's shirt. Levi didn't even care about the snot anymore, he'd put up with it for long enough to know that children, unfortunately, couldn't help it.

Kai, as he was called, leaned up, resting his head on his father's shoulder as he slowly gained his breath back and felt himself slowly begin to calm down. All Levi could do was hold the boy, stroke his back and hope that it was enough to soothe him. He would have been annoyed that he was constantly interrupted or woken by his child, but he couldn't bring himself to resent him for that.

Ever since Eren went to New York on a business trip, Levi was left to look after their child and comfort him night after night. Kai would wake up every single night with nightmares, calling out for either Levi or Eren; yet Levi was the only one that he could have at that time. The child brought great comfort to Levi as he waited for his husband to come home; Skype calls and text messages being the only way the two of them could communicate.

Levi did miss Eren, and every time he saw the brunette's smiling face and shining turquoise eyes, he felt another part of his heart break as he realised the distance between the two of them. It couldn't be helped, Eren wanted to do everything he could to earn the money that the three of them needed; and Levi was doing the same. He'd drop Kai off to school on week days at 8:30, going to work himself for seven hours before he picked Kai up at 3PM.

 

Once Kai had finally calmed down, Levi kissed the top of his head and laid him back down as he pulled the covers back over the brunette.

"Try to get back to sleep, okay?" Levi murmured, tilting his head a little as he rested his hand against the boy's shoulder. Kai merely nodded in reply as he stared up at his father, piercing blue eyes boring into his as he wiped away the last of his tears.

Levi smiled, whispered goodnight and slowly got off of the bed as he move towards the door; but a soft voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Daddy?" Levi slowly turned his head, then his body as he looked over at the boy from the doorway.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Kai slowly sat up again, gripping the top of his covers as he spoke once more.

"Can you please tell me a story?" Levi smiled, and nodded, moved back to his son and sat down on the edge of his bed. "But I thought you didn't like your books." The raven haired man murmured as he rested his hand on his knees. Kai nodded slowly and pulled the blankets over his mouth for a moment as he continued to look up at his father.

"They're boring, and Hanji said I'm too young to read other books, but I want to. But I don't want you to read to me, I'd like it if you could tell me a story." Levi stared thoughtfully at his child, frowning slightly as he spoke in return.

"You're getting too wise for such a young age." Levi chuckled at his own statement, letting his son know that he was simply teasing. Kai huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Levi rolled his eyes and nodded, remaining silent as he allowed Kai to speak.

 

"Tell me how you and daddy met."

 Levi sighed softly and closed his eyes for a moment, soon taking a deep breath before he smiled and nudged his son's legs.

"Okay, scooch over." Kai did as he father told him, and he scooched over, pulling the covers back so his father could move in next to him. Levi wacthed as his son practically vibrated in excitement, and he stared up at the ceiling, trying to find a place to begin.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
